


Strawberries and Whiskey

by Agent_Bluefox



Series: X Company Short Stories [6]
Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Romance, probably too much foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Bluefox/pseuds/Agent_Bluefox
Summary: Rene and Aurora have a chance to talk about life and about the team.
Relationships: Aurora Luft/René Villiers
Series: X Company Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187687
Kudos: 1





	Strawberries and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little disappointed we never got to see more of Rene and Aurora's relationship, so this is just a little scene before everything... happens.
> 
> No real warnings, a few allusions to violence, some drinking, and a whole lot of potential melodrama, complete with a sappy ending.

Whiskey and Strawberries

Set before S1E1

"Shhhh, stop that, you're going to get us caught."

Aurora could barely stifle the laugh that bubbled up in her throat as Rene skirted the corner and held the door to the rec-room open just long enough for Aurora to slip inside.

She ducked and cast a quick glance into the hall to make sure they hadn’t been followed. Rene nodded after a moment, taking her hand and pulling her away from the door. He handed her a small glass and filled it to the brim as she slid down onto the floor behind one of the back tables.

He lowered himself down beside her before filling his own glass and setting the bottle between them.

She threw back a sip of the amber liquid and shook her head. It felt like she was a teenager again, sneaking cookies after bedtime. A smile tugged at her lips. “Rene, what are we doing?”

He shrugged. “Having a bit of fun.” He reached into his jacket and produced a small, carefully wrapped bundle, which he set down on his lap.

Aurora gave him a curious look. “What is that?”

He gave her that cocky, half-teasing look that made her stomach flip, and carefully unwrapped the cloth revealing a handful of bright red—

“Strawberries!” She nudged his shoulder and didn’t bother to hide her amazed grin. “Rene, where did you get these?”

Strawberries – or any kind of fresh fruit beyond apples or the occasion batch of cherries – were such a rarity in this place that Aurora couldn’t remember the last time she had had one. Her mouth watered at the mere thought of it.

He shrugged. “I have my sources.” He handed her one and took one for himself.

They bit in at the same time and Aurora closed her eyes as the taste filled her mouth and her senses. It was like a taste of home. Of a simpler time.

Then Rene let out a small laugh and Aurora opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

She covered her mouth to make sure she hadn’t gotten any juice on her lips. “What?”

He shook his head but didn’t look away, that enigmatic smile still touching his lips. “Nothing.”

Aurora took a sip of her drink, letting the sultry tones play with the tartness of the strawberry on her tongue. She leaned her head back against the wall. “I saw you talking to Sinclair this afternoon. Does that mean…”

Rene paused, taking a sip. He nodded. “He wants to ship us out this week. He thinks we’re ready. Or as close to ready as we will be within a reasonable timeframe.”

Aurora felt a thrill of… something run through her, settling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t tell if it was excitement, nervousness, or sheer panic at the prospect. Maybe a little of each. She took another bite, followed by a sip of whiskey. “So Neil, Harry,” She gave him a half-teasing smile. “You and me. We still need one more.” Then she paused. “Are you sure about Harry?”

Rene looked at her. “He’s the best in his field. Even I can’t put together explosives like he can. Not to mention the wireless. He’s up to fifty-one words per minute, you know that?”

She nodded. “He’s just… so young.” She ran her thumb over the rim of her glass. “He reminds me of Ana.”

Rene fell silent and Aurora suddenly regretted bringing up the youngest member of their previous team, back in France. She closed her eyes against the heat of memories that came rushing back to settle uncomfortably in her mind.

Drinking too much the night before with Rene, showing up to the meeting late, finding it had all gone to hell. She saw their team lined up facing a wall outside the café where they were supposed to meet. She heard the gunshots ringing in her ears.

She slid closer to Rene and rested her head on his shoulder. She changed the subject, letting a reserved smile touch her lips. “We’ll get in trouble if anyone finds us out of barracks after curfew.”

Rene let out a little laugh. “We’re not fifteen, Aurora. Besides, they are training us to be spies. Surely they have to expect we’ll use the skills they teach us.” He shifted and brought his hand around to brush a strand of hair off her cheek and switched abruptly to French. “Tu es Belle.” _You’re beautiful._ His voice dropped to hardly more than a hushed murmur, as though afraid anything louder would shatter the moment.

She felt her cheeks grow warm and bit her lip against a smile. “That’s just the liquor talking.”

“Oh yeah?” He leaned a little closer. He rested a hand on her cheek, under her hair, and brought his lips to meet hers.

He tasted faintly of whiskey and strawberries. He pulled her closer, and she sank into him, relishing the feeling of being in his arms, of being pressed against him. Back in France, it had always been furtive glances across tables, hasty kisses in the basements of safehouses, half-frantic moments of passion when they were alone. Now, they were completely alone. He was hers in that moment and she was his, and she wanted nothing more than to keep it that way forever.

Aurora pulled away just far enough to pull in a shallow breath. She searched his eyes. “Maybe it’s not _all_ the liquor.”

“It better not be.” Rene touched her hair. “Aurora…”

“Hm?” She rested her head on his shoulder again.

“When this is over… When this is all over, I want to marry you.”

Aurora brought her gaze up to meet his, her eyes widening just a little. “Okay.”

Rene burst into a quiet laugh. “Okay?”

She giggled. It was free, unguarded, sound and she felt almost embarrassed of it. It was a sound, a reaction, that had no place in this world – in this war. But she couldn’t help it. She had blurted out the first word that had come to her mind and now Rene was staring at her like that, with those eyes, and that soft, soft smile that tugged so desperately at her heart. She nodded and reached out to touch his collar, her fingers trailing against his neck where she could feel his pulse. “I would very much like to marry you, Rene.” Her accent slipped through, thicker than usual and she didn’t bother to cover it.

He curled her hand inside his and pressed it gently against his chest.

She had to believe they would both make it. That they could live in a free France one day, where she could hold Rene to his word and marry him and they would start a new life together. One where they wouldn’t have to hide and careen so uncertainly from one day to the next.

“Someday,” he whispered, as though privy to her own personal thoughts, “Someday we won’t have to worry, and we can just… live.”

It sounded like nothing short of heaven. A promise, a dream, so tangible and beautiful that she could almost see it. Almost reach out and touch it. She could see the sun shining through the leaves on _Rue des Barres_ , the smell of fresh bread floating through the air as they sat side by side, just watching the people go by and letting the sun warm their shoulders, not a care in the world beyond what they would have for dinner or whether they would take the long way home.

She let go of the image regretfully and searched his eyes. “But not today.” She didn’t want to change the topic, but knew the longer she clung to this hope, the harder it would be to set it aside for the time being. “We still need one more for the team. I think it should be Tom.”

“Tom Cummings?” Rene paused, thinking for a moment.

“He’s the best with MO. Better than any of the others, by a long shot. And remember the other night, when Sinclair was drilling us all on our cover stories? He’s the only one who didn’t slip up. Not once.”

“You may be right.” He considered for a moment. “Are you sure he’s not too… brash?”

Aurora smiled. “What, and Neil isn’t?”

“Good point,” he laughed and topped off her drink. “Alright then. I think we have a team.”

Tom, Neil, Harry, Aurora… Rene. 

She knew it wasn’t their old team, that nothing could replace the faces that somehow both haunted and lulled her to sleep at night … and she certainly hoped this team wouldn’t come to the same bitter end that their last one had… But there was still some part of her that thrilled with excitement. The excitement of getting back in the fight and working as a part of a team again. With Rene by her side, and a clear goal in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Comments and Criticisms are welcome!
> 
> I've got a couple longer stories planned soon, as well as a kind of sequel to this one, so keep an eye out for those.


End file.
